From DE 30 34 118 C2, a method is known for the electronic monitoring of the opening and closing process of electrically operated assemblies, such as for example window lifters and sliding roofs of motor vehicles, wherein characteristic values of the assembly are detected and evaluated in a micro computer to ultimately generate setting signals for the electric setting member of the assembly. The aim of this method is to avoid any dangerous jamming of parts of the body and objects, despite the automatic opening and closing of a motor vehicle window. To this end, the process of opening and closing the window is divided into three areas. In order to allow a complete closing of the window pane it is necessary to switch off the system for detecting a jammed state just before the upper edge of the pane could reach the sealing area, otherwise the window pane would reverse. The setting member is thus only switched off when a sensor/electronics system has detected a blocking state of the assembly for a predetermined time period.
With the electric motor being able to develop its maximum torque, the window pane is pressed into the seal with the maximum force available. Surplus forces reach a very high value because the drive has to be designed according to the most unfavorable conditions anticipated. Consequently, tensions arise in the door which can be the cause of wind noises and even untight or loose areas. Also, there is a danger of increased wear on the window lifter mechanism. Furthermore, a stable design of the mechanical loading parts leads to more expensive material and greater weight.